Chrysanthemum
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mungkin Hinata memang lupa semuanya, tapi, ada Naruto di sana. Di sisinya. / AU / untuk NaruHina Fluffy Day #5


**Chrysanthemum**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+ . **Other notes**: AU. untuk **NaruHina Fluffy Day #5** (happy fluffy day of our otp, fellas!)

_(Mungkin Hinata memang lupa semuanya, tapi, ada Naruto di sana. Di sisinya.)_

* * *

"Kauingat ini namanya apa?"

Hinata menelengkan kepala. Sejenak, dia diam. Memandang dalam keheningan, bibirnya masih rapat. Serapat pintu depan yang disengaja Naruto untuk tidak membukanya. Keadaan Hinata yang _sekarang_ tidak memungkinkan toko bunga mereka untuk buka kembali. Setidaknya, untuk satu, dua, tiga, atau bahkan seminggu dan dua minggu setelah ini.

Hinata akhirnya memberi jawaban pamungkas: gelengan. Naruto terkekeh. "Ini bunga tulip. Bunga favoritmu dulu. Ayo, masih belum ingat?"

Lagi. Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan maksud yang positif. Gelengannya lemah kali ini, dan dia terlihat bersalah. Naruto merangkul bahunya. "Ayolah, jangan merasa bersalah," dia mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata dengan lembut, senyum masih menempel di wajahnya. "Jangan pernah merasa bersalah. Kecelakaan itu bukan kesalahanmu."

"Tapi—"

"Nah, di sini tempat favoritmu," Naruto memotong kalimat Hinata ketika melepaskan rangkulannya. Dia menunjuk bangku di dekat meja kasir. "Kau akan menunggui toko ini seharian sambil mendesain sesuatu di laptopmu. Kau akan menutup toko ketika desain _digital art_ yang kau pakai sudah selesai dan kau harus menyerahkannya pada Sakura-_chan_."

"Oh ..."

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Membawanya ke dekat keranjang besar yang berlokasi tepat di samping meja kerja Hinata. Keranjangnya berwarna putih, senada dengan isinya yang berupa kumpulan bunga lili. "Ini keranjang favoritmu. Kaubeli bersama ibuku waktu liburan keluarga di Seoul. Kau selalu mengisinya dengan lili putih, bunga kesukaanmu. Kau pernah melarangku yang sembarangan menaruh hyacinth kuning di sini."

"Pernah, ya?"

"Iya," angguk Naruto cepat. "Pokoknya keranjang ini khusus untuk bunga lili putihmu. Ibuku juga suka sekali bunga putih, kalian sering kompak memarahiku atau Ayah yang salah menaruh bunga."

"A-aku pernah memarahi Naruto-_kun_? Ma-maaf—"

"Bukan, bukaaan! Yang memarahiku, tepatnya, adalah Ibu. Kau biasanya cuma cemberut di balik punggung Ibu dan memandangku dengan mata yang sedikit direndahkan. Akunya yang bandel, aku yang pantas dimarahi, hehehe."

Hinata berjalan menyusuri sela rak, selangkah demi selangkah dia susuri bagian sana, perlahan, dan kepalanya tidak berhenti mendongak. Ada banyak keranjang yang warnanya senada dengan bunga-bunga di dalamnya. Wangi. Aromanya bercampur, namun tidak membuat mual. Sesekali Hinata menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kelopak-kelopak aneka warna tersebut, menciumi beberapa di antaranya. Bibir bawahnya dimainkan, sesekali digigit, sesekali dirapatkan, seolah itu adalah proses yang membantu membuka kembali buku memorinya, mencari-cari berbagai kata kunci, berharap agar semuanya tak lagi asing baginya.

"Dulu kau paling suka aroma jasmin," suara Naruto terdengar dari sisi yang lain, sisi belakang Hinata, namun wujudnya tak tampak. Rak besar menghalangi. Suara langkah pun menyusul kalimat itu, Naruto membawakan segenggam jasmin untuk Hinata, mendekatkannya pada hidung sang istri. "Mm, enak, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, berusaha tersenyum meski kurvanya pun tak sampai lengkung benar.

"Ini juga bunga favoritmu."

"Mm," Hinata mengambil dua buah bunga, membawanya berjalan menjauhi Naruto untuk mendekati rak yang dipenuhi mawar merah jambu. Masih diciuminya bahkan ketika dia berjinjit memeriksa bagian teratas rak. "Apa dulu aku juga menyukai mawar merah muda?"

"Hm, tidak juga," Naruto berbalik sebentar, menaruh kembali kumpulan jasmin yang dia raup. Dia, dengan lekas, segera kembali ke sisi Hinata setelahnya. "Tapi kausuka merangkainya dengan dandelion untuk kau berikan pada Sakura-_chan_."

"Oh ..."

Semakin Hinata berusaha mengingatnya, semakin menderita dirinya. Naruto telah mendesaknya untuk tidak terburu-buru dalam memulihkan ingatannya sendiri, tetapi Hinata tetap merasa tak enak. Dia melupakan semua hal di sekelilingnya, termasuk teman hidupnya sendiri, tanggal pernikahan mereka, rumah mereka, bahkan pekerjaannya sendiri.

Simalakama. Ketika dia tahu bahwa dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya, dia sakit. Namun saat dia mencoba memanggil kembali semua memori, dia juga merasa sakit.

Wanita itu, sambil berjalan memunggungi Naruto, mengangkat tangannya. Kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Amnesia memang amat menyebalkan. Tetapi—belum sampai tangannya menyentuh pelipis, tangan lain telah melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan sendiri; memijat bagian sana. Tubuh mereka merapat satu sama lain.

"Sakit lagi, eh? Sudah kubilang, Hinata, jangan paksakan dirimu," Naruto kemudian mundur hanya untuk menggenggam lagi pergelangan tangan Hinata, mengajaknya menjauh. "Duduk dulu. Akan kuambilkan minum di dalam."

Sofa merah itu pun menjadi tempat berikutnya bagi Hinata untuk merenung. Otaknya terasa seperti selembar kertas putih yang besar namun minim isi. Yang dia ingat hanya sebatas memori beberapa hari ke belakang, sekitar empat ... atau tiga, mungkin? Saat dia pertama kali bangun, setelah—katanya—dia tidak sadarkan diri selama lima hari. Dokter mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan kembali menjadi _Hinata yang dulu_ dalam beberapa waktu—entah jangkanya berapa lama, Hinata juga tak diberitahu—semua hanya masalah penantian.

Dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan ini, dia merasa dia hanya menjadi beban untuk sekitarnya. Terutama untuk Naruto. Untuk orang tuanya sendiri. Untuk mertuanya. Untuk adiknya. Semuanya.

Pintu belakang terbuka kembali. Naruto datang dengan segelas air putih dan satu bungkus roti bermantelkan lelehan cokelat. Hinata menyambut gelas itu dengan hati-hati, sambil menggumamkan rasa terima kasih yang setipis desis angin. Naruto tersenyum sesaat.

"Um ... Naruto -_kun_, apa aku dulu ... orangnya seperti ini?"

"Mm, ya!" Naruto merentangkan tangannya untuk meletakkan gelas barusan ke atas meja kecil di sisi kanan sofa. "Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, sungguh. Kau perempuan yang lembut, yang tenang, yang tidak gegabah sepertiku, dan kau selalu berkata-kata dengan sopan."

"Apa yang kualami ini membuatmu sakit dan menderita?"

"Tidak," sambar Naruto, tangkas, lugas dan tegas. "Sama sekali tidak. Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu di saat kau senang, sakit, susah, sedih, dan semuanya. Ini bukan beban, ini cuma ujian. Yeah, ini memang berat—dilupakan oleh orang yang disayangi memang tidak mudah rasanya—tapi karena aku sudah telanjur menyayangimu, aku tidak akan mengubah perasaanku. Hm, karena memang tidak bisa, hehehehe."

Kekehan Naruto selalu menjadi pelega luka hati Hinata. Setidaknya, dia aman dari rasa khawatir akan ditinggalkan.

"Andai saja ... kecelakaan waktu itu tidak terjadi."

"Hoi, hoi, hoi, jangan menyalahkan keadaan, Hinata. Jangan, jangan~ karena dengan menyalahkan keadaan, artinya sama saja bahwa kau adalah pengecut karena tidak berani menghadapi apa yang terjadi. Semuanya pasti ada pelajarannya," Naruto merangkul pundak Hinata, mengecup keningnya. Dapat Hinata rasakan Naruto tersenyum lebar di depan dahinya. "Ini artinya perasaanku sedang dites dan kau diminta untuk mencintaiku jaaauh lebih dalam lagi dari yang sebelumnya—dengan memulainya dari awal lagi."

Hinata memeluk Naruto dari samping, menunduk untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto. "Terima kasih, terima kasih."

"Yaaa, itu sudah jadi tugasku," Naruto memundurkan tubuh Hinata, dan mengangkat apa yang masih dia genggam sedari dia tiba tadi, "Mau roti, Hinata?"

"Boleh ..."

Sementara Hinata memakannya, Naruto pergi lagi. Tubuhnya terselip di antara rak-rak, tenggelam di antara kelopak-kelopak bunga. Ujung-ujung rambut pirangnya terlihat menyembul sedikit di antara kelompok bunga matahari. Dia kembali tanpa perlu Hinata menunggu lama.

"Ini bunga krisan," Naruto membawakan setangkai bunga berkelopak ramai dengan warna merah. "Bunga yang paling kau sukai di antara semua bunga di toko milikmu ini."

Jemari Hinata memeluk tangkai bunga itu. Dia menginderanya lebih dekat. Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Ini bunga yang kugunakan untuk melamarmu dahulu."

"Oh?"

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk. "Di restoran favorit keluargamu, di depan ayah, ibu, adik dan kakak sepupumu. Membutuhkan waktu satu bulan agar aku dapat memberanikan diri mengatakannya. Wajahmu sangat merah waktu itu, Hinata, hahahaha, dan aku tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku sampai ayahmu bersuara. Kalau kupikir-pikir sekarang, betapa beraninya aku waktu itu, ya? Hahaha," Naruto tergelak berkali-kali. "Lalu, setelahnya, kau jadi begitu suka dengan bunga krisan merah. Kau sering memberikan setangkai bunga ini sebagai bonus pada para pelanggan yang membelikan bunga untuk pacarnya."

"Begitu ..." Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukannya lagi."

"Bagus," Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya, membuat Hinata tertawa kecil. "Aku ke rumah kita sebentar, ya, Hinata, kurasa aku juga jadi ingin roti itu."

"Ah, kau bisa menghabiskannya," Hinata buru-buru menyerahkan roti yang masih tersisa lebih dari separuh untuk Naruto. "Tidak apa, habiskan saja."

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak ingin yang cokelat. Ada yang rasa vanilla di dalam. Akan kuambil sebentar."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa Naruto-_kun_ suka vanilla?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja, aku paling suka rasa itu! Kalau kau, Hinata, kau paling suka rasa blueberry, tapi kadang kau juga senang dengan yang cokelat. Ya, sayangnya kita tidak punya yang rasa blueberry di rumah."

"Begitu ..." rasanya, cukup ajaib mengenal diri kita sendiri dari orang lain. Seolah menyalin data sendiri dari buku orang lain dengan pena yang tintanya tak lancar. Rasanya ganjil dan agak menyakitkan, hukum akan keanehan itu tak bisa diabaikan bagi penderita amnesia seperti Hinata.

Ruangan amat senyap, membuat Hinata mencoba mencari cara lain untuk tidak diperparah oleh rasa sunyi. Sebuah lilin ungu kecil di dalam gelas, di atas meja di sebelah sana, menarik perhatiannya. Pemantik api ada di sebelahnya, membangkitkan hasrat Hinata untuk menyalakan lilin tersebut.

Wangi. Wangi lilinnya tak begitu asing, rasanya, namun dia tak mengenalinya. Menurutnya, mungkin _Hinata yang sebelumnya_ amat menyukai aroma ini.

"Itu lilin aromaterapi favoritmu," Naruto yang memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang tak terucap. "Aroma lavender."

"Apa lavender itu cantik, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto berhenti sebentar. Kebetulan sekali, dia rasa. Dia ambil bunga yang tak jauh dari dirinya. "Ini dia. Ungu. Agak mirip denganmu," Naruto kemudian menaruh bunga itu ke dalam vas yang kurus di samping lilin. "Dengan matamu."

Tatapan Hinata kosong ketika tertuju pada lavender tersebut. Tak dia sadari bahwa Naruto tidak lagi ada di sisinya. Dia hanya berpikir, _aku melupakan banyak hal di dalam hidupku, termasuk semua yang manis_. Sakit kali ini terasa lagi, namun tidak di kepala. Dada. Batinnya yang merasa menderita karena rasa tak enak.

"Ini. Artinya 'aku cinta'."

Bunga krisan merah lagi.

"Apa bunga lain punya arti?"

"Punya," Naruto melepaskan bunga barusan, agar Hinata dapat menggenggamnya sepenuhnya. Ada dua krisan merah di tangannya sekarang. "Kau hafal hampir semua arti dari semua bunga yang ada di sini, Hinata. Tapi kau juga mencatatnya di sebuah buku dan laptopmu, kadang-kadang kau mengeceknya kalau kau lupa mendadak karena sedang terburu-buru. Sakura-_chan_ sering membeli bunga yang berbeda-beda untuk kekasihnya, si Sasuke-_teme_ itu, dan kau selalu bisa memberikan bunga yang berbeda di tiap minggunya dengan arti yang berbeda-beda."

Air menggenang di sudut mata Hinata, tanpa dimintanya, secara tiba-tiba. Entah. Dia hanya merasa betapa dirinya dirugikan oleh 'bencana' ini. Betapa dirinya melupakan hal-hal yang penting dan tak seharusnya dilupakan. Betapa dia menjadi pribadi yang kembali tak punya apa-apa setelah nyaris semua ingatannya hilang. Betapa dirinya menjadi amat bodoh.

"Hei, hei, jangan tiba-tiba menangis begitu," Naruto lekas-lekas menyeka air mata Hinata. "Sudahlah, amnesia bukan untuk kautangisi, Hinata. Tenanglah."

"Aku melupakan banyak hal, Naruto-_kun_, aku merasa ... aku merasa bodoh ... aku merasa aku kehilangan banyak hal yang sudah susah payah kukumpulkan di memoriku ... sedari dulu."

"Percayalah apa kata dokter. Ingatanmu akan kembali seperti dulu, lama atau sebentar, kita tidak tahu—yang jelas, jangan mengkhawatirkan banyak hal! Aku di sini, jangan khawatir."

Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat, "Apa kau benar-benar masih mencintai orang yang lupa bahwa dia menyayangimu, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku akan memberikan satu tangkai krisan merah untukmu tiap hari supaya kau percaya."

Hinata menahan napasnya. "Bagaimana ..." suaranya merendah, mengeluarkannya adalah sesak untuknya. "Kalau aku tidak bisa mengingatmu lagi ... atau dalam waktu yang lama?"

"Maka, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu apapun yang terjadi, aku akan memberikanmu krisan tiap hari sampai seribu tahun berikutnya."

.

.

Hinata tenggelam di pelukan Naruto.

"Percayalah, Hinata, semua akan baik-baik saja pada waktunya. Menangislah saat ini supaya kau bisa tertawa kemudian."

.

.

"Aku ... aku mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_."

Mahkota Hinata dihujani kecup-kecup kecil. Seakan ada seribu kupu menari menggelitiknya, tapi yang dia lakukan hanya menggenggam erat-erat dua tangkai krisan merah di tangannya. Setemaram cahaya lilin pandangan Hinata, yang mana matanya masih dibasahi cairan kesedihan. Tetapi penjamin rasa cinta kasih yang ada di depannya saat ini tak membuatnya ragu; _**bahwa semua akan kembali seperti biasa**_. Nanti. Entah kapan. Entah saat krisan keberapa yang layu. Hinata tak peduli. Yang dia yakin; di saat itu, Naruto masih ada untuknya.

Seperti sekarang.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: ini fluffy ngga seeeh w(OAOw) aduh maaf jatohnya jadi begini soalnya aku bikin ini di tengah-tengah resume dunia filsafat yang mumet, sebagai pelampiasan, dan jadinya begini ah ya sudahlah yang penting **HAPPY NHFD**! Semoga NH terus berjaya selamanya ahihihihik~ terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
